Welcome to Ouran, Lucky Girl
by zSilentWhisperz
Summary: Mizuki Mori is part German and part Japanese and lives happily in America. But when she is forced to move to Japan she gets a bracelet that changes her life and her world. What is this poor girl going to do when she wakes up in front of Haruhi's apartment and can't even remember her favorite manga character? We'll just have to find out!


I hope everyone enjoys this! I know this is like my other fanfiction but I wanted to do another on like this but with a different Manga.

**Warning: I use one of my OCs so if you have a problem with that don't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHC**

**~ Mizuki Mori~**

I lay on my bed as I talked to my friend Milly. "Kyo is so hot!" She squealed and I smiled. I had, finally, got her to read Fruits Baskets and she already had a huge crush on Kyo. "So, Mizuki, what are you reading now?" She asked me as she watched me scan a page of Tokyo Mew Mew. "Ouran High school Host Club, once you finish volume 2 of Fruits Baskets I'll let you read this." I told her and she smiled brightly. "Yay! Well I have to go, see you later, Miz!" She said and left my room. Then my mom walked in with a frown, "You still didn't tell her." She said disappointed. Here let me explain lets what's going on right now, I'm part Japanese and part German but I live in America. My mother and father decided since I know how to speak Japanese we should move to Japan so I can get in touch with my heritage. So we were moving tomorrow morning to Japan and I was going to tell Milly today, but I couldn't find the right words to tell her. "I know, I'll text her now…" I sighed and she nodded as she left the room. I texted her the news using the simple words of 'I'm moving'. I soon got a frantic call for Milly.

"What do you mean you're moving!" She yelled and I sighed. 'I'm moving to Japan, Milly, we probably won't see each other again." I told her on the verge of tears as I thought about it. "Why Japan! Is that why your room was empty today?" She asked, still yelling. "Yeah, I'm sorry Milly but I have to go." I said and hung up on her. I guess I kind of skipped introductions, well my name is Mizuki Mori. I'm 13 years old who loves Ouran High School Host Club, and right now I'm having the worst day of my life. "You should go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." My father said as he walked into the room. "Cheer up, at least we're not making you go to Germany like your mother wanted." He said then left my room. "I guess." I muttered and crawled under the blankets on my bed and feel asleep.

"Get up, Mizuki! We have a busy day today!" My mother yelled from downstairs as I slowly opened my eyes. "Oh yeah." I said and quickly got dressed. "Let's go, we have to be on the plane in a few minutes." My mother said a few hours later as we entered the last gate before we got onto the plane. "Goodnight." I said as we sat down in our seats on the plane, I closed my eyes and feel into a deep sleep. "You don't want to live here, do you?" A voice said in my dream. I looked around, everything was black and there was no light. "Um yes, I want to go to my friends. But, they probably hate now." I whispered and I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder. "So you wish to go into Ouran High School Host Club." The voice said, I decided it must be a man since his voice just sounded like a mans voice. "Well yes, but every girl who reads those wants to go into Ouran." I said and I heard the man laugh. "Well then, you are going to become one lucky girl." He said and slipped something onto my wrist.

I woke up with a jolt and looked at my wrist. I had a pretty charm bracelet on that had the word Ouran spelled out using beads with fancy letters on them The letters were surrounded by the colors of the host's roses in the anime. "Cool." I whispered then suddenly our plane started to shake. "What's going on?" I asked my mom when a voice that wasn't hers answered. "You're about to get your wish, Lucky girl." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

~Mizuki~

"Hey are you okay?" Someone asked me and I slowly opened my eyes. There stood a girl, who looked like a boy, staring at me. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that I had seen this girl somewhere. "Are you okay?' She repeated and I nodded, "I'm fine, but can you please tell me where I am?' I asked her and she nodded. "You're just out of my apartment in Japan." She said and I nodded. "Danke." I told her switching to German with out realizing it. "What was that?" She asked and I realized I had spoke German. "Oh sorry, I'm part German so I switch between languages sometimes. Anyways, I said Thank You." I told here and she nodded. "Who are you anyways?' I asked her and she smiled. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka." She said and I nodded once more. "My name is." I paused a moment and scanned my brain for my name. "Mizuki Mori." I finally said and looked at the door that was next to me. "Can I stay with you and your father? I don't have anywhere to go, but if you don't want me to I can go." I asked Haruhi and she thought about it for a minute.

"Sure, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind." She told me and I gave her a happy look and hugged her. "Thank you, Haruhi!" I smiled and she nodded when I finally realized what she was wearing. "Where are you going? Can I come?' I asked her and she thought for a moment. "I'm going to school, and I'll have to ask the chairman, but I don't think he will mind very much." Haruhi said and stood up jumping up and down. "Yay!" I yelled and looked at what I was wearing to see if I looked like a girl or a boy. Let me explain the best I can since I really don't remember why I sometimes look like a boy. I have short redish brown hair, like boy short almost; my hair was a little longer than Haruhi's hair. I also have freckles, brown eyes, I'm tall, and I don't have a flat chest; but I usually wear stuff that makes it look like I have a flat chest since my mom had me go to an all boys school when I was 13 (I'm 15 now). So overall most people usually think I'm a very pretty boy. Right now I look like a boy with a long green t-shirt, a sports bra underneath my shirt so it looked like I had a flat chest, and bagging camo pants. "Let's go to the chairman!" I yelled.

"I don't see why not, are you smart?" The chairman asked me and I smield proudly. "I was in advanced classes for everything." I told him and he nodded. "Now Haruhi, I'm only doing this because you never ask for favors, you're my sons friend, and you're a top student." He told us and then dismissed us. "Yay! I get to go to school with Haruhi!" I yelled and twirled around the halls as we walked to our first class. We walked into the classroom with me smiling brightly as we walked up to the teacher. We explained to her what was happening and she nodded. "Class we apparently have a new student. His name is Mizuki Mori or Mizuki Fujioka." I couldn't help but giggle softly when she said his. "The teacher thinks I'm a boy." I whispered to Haruhi and she nodded. "Mizuki would you like to tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked and I shrugged. "My name is Mizuki Mori or Mizuki Fujioka but you can call me by either last name but Mori is my real one. I'm only here because the chairman let me in so I could stay with Haruhi." I told them and all the girls in the class nodded excitedly. "I'll probably be going to this school for awhile, so I hope we can all get along and become friends." I flashed a smile and a lot of girls squealed.

"You can sit next to Haruhi." The teacher told me and I nodded. I slid into my chair next to Haruhi and squealed quietly so no one but Haruhi heard me. "Yay I get to sit next to Haruhi!" I whispered and she nodded flashing me a smile. "Since I'm pretty much stalking you now, you can call me Stalker Mizuki!" I giggled when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see two twins who looked angry. "Can I help you?" I asked them and Poked Haruhi's shoulder so she would turn around too. "Haruhi is ours." One twins said and the other nodded. "So you can't have her!" The other one added. "But Haruhi is mine too." I pouted then looked at the girl. "Isn't that right, Haruhi! We do live in the same house!" I said and she nodded. "Mizuki is right, we live in the same house." She said and turned back around to face the teacher. "What do you mean that you live with Haruhi!" A twin asked in horror. "We live together, well for now anyways. I have to get her dads permission fist! But I'm still living with Haruhi for now! So I get to hang out with her tonight!" I added and the one twin smirked. "Nope, he's ours tonight. We're having a dance and since he's part of the host club he has to attend." The other twin said, also smirking. I thought for a moment then got an idea, "Then I'll go with Haruhi!" I said and turned around to pay attention to the lesson.

~Mizuki~

At the end of the day I followed Haruhi to the Host Club to change. "Haru-chan!" A blonde boy yelled and ran over to Haruhi. "Hi Honey-senpai." Haruhi greeted the small boy. "Haruhi! I want to go to the party! It'll be my first party with you!" I said excitedly then everyone turned to look at me. "Ok, Mizuki." Haruhi said and everyone watched us as the twins scowled. "So you really did come." One said and the other hosts looked at them confused. "Why wouldn't I come with Haruhi." I said and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "We do live in the same house!" I giggled and another blonde with violet eyes started crying. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" A tall guy with glasses said and I smiled. "My name is Mizuki Mori or Mizuki Fujioka. I've been living with Haruhi since this morning and I've been going to this school since this morning." I told him and looked around. "So do you have anything for me to wear?' I asked them and the twins walked away then appeared with a suit in their hands. "You can change n their, Haruhi is changing in the one next to you." The one twin told me and I looked at Haruhi. "Can I change with you, Haruhi?" I asked her and she nodded. "Sure. " Was her reply and I took the suit from the twins. "Yay! I'll meet you in the changing room, Haruhi!" I said and skipped over to changing room. I entered the room and silently waited for my friend.

A few minutes later Haruhi entered the room with her clothes. I took off my shirt and Haruhi did the same. "Nice tank-top, Haruhi." I told her and I heard gasps from the other side of the curtain. "Thank you, Mizuki." She said and took off her pants. "Aw those are cute panties with little flowers on them." I told her and she smiled and I took off my pants also. "My dad made me wear them today." She sighed and I laughed. 'I can't wait to meet him, since he'll have to put up with all my noise." I giggled I was a loud person. Then suddenly the entire host club, except Kyoya, burst into the room. "Don't do anything to Haru-chan!" The small blonde boy with the bunny yelled, "Haruhi's ours!" The twins yelled, "Don't touch Haruhi!" The other blonde said, "Yeah." The tall silent one said. They all said it at the same time before I could scream about them seeing me almost completely naked. "Wait, you're a girl!" The twins yelled as I stood in the middle of the changing room, frozen. "I would hope so." I said, still frozen in place after a few minutes of an awkward silence. Haruhi noticed I was uncomfortable and swatted them out and closed the curtain.

When we we're changed I stepped out of the changing room and glared at the boys, I saw the twin's and the tall blonde's blush. "Ok introduce your selves. You just saw almost completely naked, so I would enjoy knowing who you are before I kill you." I growled ad I saw their blushes deepen again. "I'm Tamaki Suou." The tall blonde said and nodded happily. "So you're the chairman's son! He told me about you, nice to meet you before you die from my wrath!" I said happily and I watched as his expression went from embarrassed to embarrassed and scared. "I'm Minsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me honey!" The small blonde said and I nodded. "Nice to meet you Honey!" I smiled then looked at the tall one behind him. "This is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori!" Honey said happily and I nodded again. "Nice to meet you, Mori!" I smiled and he nodded. "I'm Kyoya Otori." The guy with glasses and the black book said and I nodded. "I hope I don't have to kill you in the near future, Kyoya!" I giggled. It was the twins turn to speak and I was eager to learn their names. "I'm Hikaru." The one twins said, "And I'm Kaoru." The other said, "And together we are the Hitachiin twins!" They said at the same time and I rolled my eyes.

I noticed people entering the room and I squealed with joy. "Haruhi! The party's starting!" I said and looked at everyone look at me with confusion. "A girl can be happy about Christmas can't see." I said and stuck my tongue out at them and went to talk to some random girls who were waiting for Haruhi to talk to them. "I think she should join." I heard Tamaki say. "Yeah, look at all the girls who are surrounding her!" Hikaru said and I looked around me to see a crowd of girls wanting to dance or talk to me. "She will make us more money, so I'm fine with it." Kyoya said and I smiled. "Would you like to dance, Mizuki?" I heard a girl say behind me. I nodded, "Sure! It'll be fun!" I told her and she blushed. I took her out to the dance floor and started to dance with her, very elegantly if I do say so myself. "How do you know Haruhi?" She asked me and I smiled. "Oh! Haruhi took me in when I had nowhere else to go! In fact it was just this morning when he found me passed out in front of her apartment, I have no memory of anything before that, so Haruhi took me in!" I said happily and she nodded solemnly. "Hey Mizuki, we need you! It involves Haruhi!" The twins yelled and I bowed to the girl. "I hope to see you again, but I have to go!" I told her and she smiled. "Ok, my name is Akemi by the way." She said and I nodded before leaving.

"What do you need?" I asked them and they pointed to Haruhi with some girl. "We're trying to get that girl together with a guy and we need Haruhi to do it. Will you help us?" They asked and I smiled. "Of course I will!" I told them then watched as Mori grabbed Haruhi and ran with her over to the changing room. "I call picking out a dress!" I yelled and the twins pouted, seeing how that was what they were doing. "Oh this is pretty, it makes Haruhi look like an angel!" I told the twins then handed them the dress. "I'll keep watch of the door, so no one enters." I said and stood next to the door. "What do you guys think you're doing!" Tamaki shouted as he opened the door. "You can't all be in here together, some of you need to attend guests!" He yelled again then noticed Haruhi and froze. "Go make that dude relize his true feelings! Use your womanly charm!" I told Haruhi and she nodded. "Our best try, what do you think Tono." Hikaru said with a grin. "Ah, yeah." He said still staring at Haruhi. "Haruhi, go out there and use your charm girly!" I yelled at her and pushed her out the door towards the victim to Haruhi's adorableness. I turned to see Tamaki blushing so I decided to mess with him a little. "You know, My King, if you're blushing seeing her like this I can't image how hard you would blush if you saw Haruhi like I did." I smirked when he blushed deeper clearing imaging things. This was a lie of curse, I had just met Haruhi this morning so I had no idea how she looked like in what The King was imagining. "But I guess I'll keep Haruhi to myself since you can't handle what I see of her everyday.' I told him and skipped over to the twins.

"What did you do to Tono?" Kaoru asked me and I smirked. "I did nothing but put mere images of Haruhi in his head, though I sadly think I was involved in some of them." I told them then pulled them to the ballroom. I spotted a familiar girl with black hair. "Akemi-chan!" I called to her and she turned around and smiled. "Who's that?" Hikaru asked as the each grabbed one of my arms. I shoved them off and smiled, "This is Akemi-chan, Akemi-chan these are the twins, as you probably know." I told her and she nodded in a greeting. "Mizuki it's time." The twins said and I nodded and waved goodbye to Akemi and skipped off to help the twins light the large Christmas tree. We then had the last waltz and I ended up dancing with Akemi, "I never go tot tell you but you look very pretty, Akemi-chan!" I told her and she blushed. I suddenly heard Haruhi, Akemi, and my name called and I looked to see the twins talking about a kiss from us to the two girls. "I'm fine with how about you, Haruhi?" I asked her cutely and she nodded as Tamaki freaked out.

Haruhi leaned close to the girls we were going to kiss (on the cheek) when Tamaki screamed no and accidentally pushed us into our girl so we we're really kissing them. I saw Akemi blush deeply when I pulled away, "Tamaki you're a dead man!" I yelled why the girls said something about him being a kissing machine. "Hey Haruhi, I think we have to leave. Your dad should be home by now, and I need to see if I can stay! If not I probably will never see you guys ever again!" I said, the last part I said to the Host Club. "So bye!" I yelled and ran back home with Haruhi.

"Dad, I'm home. I brought a friend." Haruhi said as we walked into her apartment I saw her dad, who looked like a girl. "Haruhi!" He yelled and hugged her he then looked at me. "Who is this?" He asked her as he held her protectively. "I hope this isn't your boyfriend, or I might just have to-" He got cut off by Haruhi. "Fist off she's a girl, her name is Mizuki Mori. I found her unconscious in front of our apartment and she doesn't remember much." Haruhi told him and I waved. "Oh, so you're like my Haruhi! We need to get you into some girly clothes! You can be my second daughter!" He said excitedly as he hugged me. "My name is Ryoji but my work name is Ranka! But you can call me Dad or Daddy!" He said excitedly and I nodded. "Okay, Daddy!" I told him then yawned. "Haruhi, lets go to bed!" I told her and she nodded. "Goodnight Dad." We said in unison and she took me to her room.

I hope you liked this! I really like Mizuki's personality! I'll update my TMM soon and this story is about a week or so, maybe. I hope you enjoyed it, bye!

Mizuki: Why is it that Honey barley said anything!

Emi-chan: Cuz I didn't want to!

Haruhi: Mizuki, please don't argue with the authoress.

Mizuki: Never!

Emi-chan: ~Hits Mizuki with a frying pan~

Mizuki: ~passes out~

Emi-chan: Hehehe :D

Haruhi: O-O


End file.
